ilvermorny_school_of_witchcraft_and_wizardry_rpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Acceptance:Student Sorting/CJ Roulo
CJ Roulo The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer.: Strengths: Quick Witted, Smart (More book, but has some street smarts), Athletic. Weaknesses: Too trusting at times, emotional 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? His objective is to eventually become a USNT Quidditch player, that not happening, he longs to become a member of MACUSA's Department of Magical Games and Sports or a coach in the USQL or abroad 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? Best is to be with friends and bum around, but will study if that is not possible and enjoys doing almost anything 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? Broom, Robes, Wand, Food, Water. Just basic supplies and gear, doesn't need anything fancy. 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? The totalitarian regeme mindset. It is very confusing to follow and also is very contradictory at times 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? Pukwudge (Did several quizzes and all ended up in them) Doesnt have a NO Preferance The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C''') A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. '''D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B'''. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success '''D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A'''. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. '''The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) Very protecting of friends and quidditch teammates, but is a heart a very quiet and sometimes shy person who gets easily confused around girls 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Grew up in a Muggle house, and played Baseball until he one day flew across the outfield to catch a ball. Literally Flew. So, soon after that, Ilvermorney got wind and offered him a place in their school. When the letter came, he was very excited and started looking into the wizarding world with a gusto. in his first year, he was named to the house quidditch team and has excelled on the pitch since then. Currently a 6th year and Co-Captain of the team, he is looking to train the newest group of recruits and cap off a very sucessful School career on the pitch. Off the pitch, he is a straight "A" student, though flubbed his OWLs test slightly, and as such could not achieve his dream of becoming a Magizoologist. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! 5'9", 190 lbs. Athletic, Red-Gold Amish Beard, Dirty blonde hair, Grey/Blue eyes. 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Muggle Born. Related to James Russell Golden-Roulo, who was a standout for the Chicago based Windy City Hodags Quidditch team. 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) Can brew exceptional potions, Cast a ok patronous charm, excells in DADA and Potions 6) What year is your character in? 6th/7th OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? Category:Unsorted